


Cliche

by Madame_Violet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Violet/pseuds/Madame_Violet
Summary: He's a walking cliche in leather. Sometimes that isn't a bad thing.





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but I couldn't get this story out of my head. Give me some feedback!

“Riverdale fucking sucks. There its out in the universe.” You thought to yourself. You had moved here a few weeks ago from Greendale, which led to obviously you switching schools to Riverdale High. In the Middle of the South Side integration. “Great fucking timing” You mumbled to yourself as you strolled through the halls between classes. People lined either side of you caught in their own worlds. You would never understand how your parents thought that moving to Riverdale would be a safer. Between Jingle Jangle and basically two gangs and a vigilante group, you must have missed the safer part.

Its not like they stuck around much to notice the insane tension brewing in the town.

No, your parents traveled for work more often than not. When they were home, it included a showering of gifts trying to buy forgiveness before they set off again. Which was fine. You brushed your (h/c) hair out of your eyes as you walked into the lounge, yeah a freaking lounge, and straight into a stand off between the football team and some of the South Side Serpents that were sent here.

In the middle was the one and only Archie Andrews. People treated him like a god of the school. Instead you saw a paranoid self-destructive asshole who was going to get in too deep to shit he can’t handle pretty quickly. The scene in front of you confirmed that. You stop dead in your tracks and everyone turns to look at you. “Am I interrupting?” You raise an eyebrow, voice cool and unamused. Veronica smiled warmly, or well as warmly as she thinks is needed, at you.

Oh, Veronica Lodge. She thinks she runs this school because her criminal father has money and she’s dating meat head Andrews. The Serpents shake off whatever caused the tension before your entry, and the Bulldogs do as well, leaving the way they came, in a mindless pack.

“Come along,” Veronica flounced over to you, “Wouldn’t want to along with a bunch of misfits, now would we?” Her dark eyes glance over smile never faltering.

“No thank you.” You force a smile onto your face. “I came to study, and since your pack has left, I should be able to study in peace.”

Her eyes narrow but she nods, “Of course. Come along Archie.” She glances over to Andrews, taking his hand and following the same route of the team.

“Bitch” You think as you watch her go. Walking over to one of the vacated couches, you ignore the glances and looks from the Serpents.

“Pretty bold of you to stick around after the dogs tried to mark their turf.”

You glance up, meeting the dark eyes of a Serpent. His black hair curls slightly in the front where it has grown too long almost getting in his eyes, and the bruise under his eye says danger right away. “It’s not bold if you don’t give a damn about Riverdale politics.” You keep eye contact, raising an eye brow again. He’s hot. Most guys in Riverdale are uncommonly hot. Must be something in the water.

“What’s your name?” The Serpent asks.

“And why would I tell you that? I try to stay out of the feud between South and Nothsiders. If you knew me, well who knows how the Bullheads would take it?” You smirk, hey staying low doesn’t mean not having an attitude.

A couple of the guys chuckle, one of them smacks his shoulder. He doesn’t look away, and you gather the tiniest bit of disappointment in his gaze.

“Any girl from the Northside that dislikes the dogs as much as we do, should be known.” He fires back, your eyes glance around the group, then back to him.

“I’m not from the Northside. Moved here from Greendale. I’m as new to this school as you are. I just don’t like jocks who think they run the town with their rich little girlfriend and her daddy’s money.” You can feel your cheeks heat slightly at the about of information you just told complete strangers, who still don’t know your name.

“I’m (Y/N) by the way. And you are?”

“Sweet Pea.” He smirks and matches your raised brow.

“Oh Really?” You tilt your head slightly. He turns to look at one of his buddies, and you see his tattoo on his neck. He obviously doesn’t want to hide his connection to the Serpents. Bold move. The snake watches you, even when he doesn’t. You turn your eyes back to him when the snake no longer watches you. He caught you staring, probably.

“Yeah.” His dark eyes dart down to watch you wet your lower lip slightly. You twist the ring on your right hand, nerves suddenly settling in your gut. His eyes give you a quick once over, and suddenly your black leggings and scoop neck tee seem too warm.

“Well then, Sweet Pea, I really did come in here to study for my history test. So, if you don’t mind…” You trail off, moving back to look at your notes.

“History? With Ms. Dalton?” A new voices pipes in. You look up again to see a girl with pink hair and bright eyes. “I was planning on studying for that test before Andrews and his crowd came in. I’m Toni by the way.” She pushes past Sweet Pea and plopped down next to you. “Do you mind if I study with you?”

How could you say no? You may not like being in the middle of a turf war, but history sucked no matter what. “Sure, but I’ll tell you right now I draw to understand this shit.” You open your notes to show drawings of battle plans, boxes with arrows and explanations next to them. Toni simply laughs, and for once since moving to Riverdale you feel a smile pull at you.

The rest of the day seems to pass without incident. The Bulldog boys still hoot and holler and the Serpents stick tightly together. You couldn’t seem to get the Serpents out from your head. It wasn’t the first time you met Serpents. They were in your classes, and they made small talk. They could probably sense you didn’t really have friends here, North or South side. But the group from before seemed different. Not like those crappy teenage novels, but just more aware of how Riverdale really is.

Also, Sweet Pea.

Fucking Sweet Pea.

He is bad. Bad for you, with a record, and a neck tattoo, and he is in a gang. Like a real gang. But he stuck in your head and not in a completely innocent way. Maybe you did have a thing for bad boys. It was cliché but damn. You wondered if the tattooed skin was as sensitive, or maybe it was already toughened by fights. His leather jacket layered over flannel, and a tee that looks old, tattered and warm. You wonder how’d it would feel against you. You wonder if his cocky attitude from today would follow him to bed and he wou-Fuck. You shook your head, standing when the final bell rang.

You make your way quickly to your locker, needing to get away from this day. You tried your hardest to lay low. Interrupting whatever was happening today, was not laying low. You gather your things quickly, but before you can make your escape Veronica is standing next to you. Her heels help her height, but you straighten your back, matching her stance.

“So, how was your study session with the snakes?” She sasses, her dark berry lips pulled into a grin.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re getting at-“

“I’m not getting at anything. I’m part of the welcome committee, and I am simply checking in on one of our non-South side transfers. I wouldn’t want you getting mixed up in anything.” Her grin widens.

“Trust me. The last thing I want to do right now if get in this feud.” You bend down, grab your things and start to move past her. Suddenly her nails are pinching the skin of your arm, stopping you. You turn your head and rip your arm from her grasp.

“Good, (Y/N). Be careful around snakes. They tend to bite.” She winks and struts off.

You roll your eyes, adjust your bag and finally make your way outside. You slip away to your car and hear the roar of bikes come to life. Scanning around you find the Serpents, fleeing the school like it was a crime scene. You make eye contact with Toni and she waves. You wave back. The interaction caused Sweet Pea to turn, locking eyes with you. Suddenly, you felt that same warmth crawl down your spine. His lips pulled into a smirk, and you fired one back. He is bad, in many cases of the word. He revved his bike, sending you a wink before speeding off toward the southside with Toni on his heels.

So maybe Riverdale sucked, but suddenly it could be a lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya'll thought! I plan on adding to this, hence the rating. I'm planning on 5 chapters, they'll be longer from here on out.


End file.
